


I wonder how..?

by PuffPuff (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenIce, Fluff, M/M, Romance, iceden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PuffPuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wonder how you'd react if you learnt that I love you and that I know how you really feel about me." Veeeery short one-shot with some fluff. Denmark x Iceland</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wonder how..?

**Author's Note:**

> Human names used:  
> Denmark: Mathias  
> Iceland: Eirikur

_I wonder how you'd react..._

Denmark entered the kitchen, noticing the person by the counter, that he expected to meet. The blonde went to the one with white hair, cupping his face, with a warm smile. Eirikur blushed slightly and looked down.  
"You're so cute~" the Dane sang, pinching his cheeks, causing them to become even more red.  
"Quiet you! I am not!" the silver-haired boy growled, pushing the other man back and quickly exiting the kitchen. "Ugh, idiot. I hate you." he said, looking over his shoulder, before he headed to his bedroom. Mathias stood still, smiling all the time.

_if you learnt that..._

The blonde noticed the white hair over a couch's back. His face brightened immediately. He went around a furniture and found out that the Icelandic boy was asleep. His head was tilted, leaning on his own shoulder and there was a bowl filled with black liquorice to the half on his lap. The boy's face was calm, and his cheeks were covered with a pink tint. Mathias smiled widely. It was rare for him to see that peaceful expression on the face of this cold country. He sat down next to him, embracing him with one arm.  
"Eirikur~" he whispered.  
The boy began to murmur something and he leaned his head on the older man's shoulder. The Dane laughed to himself and he kissed the silver-haired's forehead gently.  
"Is _. I love you_." he muttered quietly and kissed him in the cheek, smiling slightly.  
"D-Danmörk..." the younger country said in his sleep, and hugged into his chest.  
Denmark stroked his snow-like white hair and hugged him tightly.  
"Dan... I hate you."  
Mathias sat still, smiling all the time.

_and that I know how you..._

There was a knock in the door. Mathias heard footsteps getting closer and after a moment, the door was opened by the small person with violet eyes, that stood before him.  
"What do you want?" he asked with a slightly annoyed voice.  
"We haven't spent any time together in a while now~ I got us coffee." he laughed showed two mugs with dark brown liquid, that he was holding in his hands.  
Iceland stood still for a while, but after a minute, he decided to move out of the Dane's way and let him in. When he did, Denmark handed one of the cubs to the younger one. Next, he sat on the bed, with a smile on his face. Eirikur joined him and sat by his side, taking a sip of his coffee. Mathias was surprised when the Icelandic boy leaned on a shoulder of the older nation. Denmark looked at him. Boy's cheeks were red, he was still holding a mug by his lips and was looking down. The blonde grabbed an hand of the white-haired that he was holding a coffee cub with and lifted it down. Then, he took the teenager's chin and turned his face, so he could look him into eyes. He shut them down though. The Dane got closer to the boy, kissing him softly in the lips.

_you really feel about me._

Silver-haired country tensed slightly, surprised by a sudden contact. After a moment, he used to the warm touch of Mathias' lips though and began to kiss him back. At first, these were only synchronized movements of their lips, but Denmark is an impatient kind of person. He touched boy's lips, asking of parting them. So he did, letting the older man to penetrate his mouth. Quiet mouns and pants were escaping his throat. But he wasn't the only one that was happening to. The blonde was making rarely-heard groans too. Mathias embraced the boy's waist with his one hand, the other one massaging his back. It lasted long, it would be even forever, if not that they both were breathless, so they parted. The loud panting and breathing were heard in the bedroom.  
"I-I hate you..." Eirikur murmured, not looking in the Dane's direction.  
"I know." the man smiled widely and hugged Iceland.

_I know that these are lies. Because the whole truth is hidden in your eyes. Your beautiful, violet eyes. I can read you like a book, really._

_I love you and don't forget about it._


End file.
